Blink of an Eye
by egoofy34
Summary: When tradegy strikes, in a blink of an eye Danny and LIndsay's world is turned upside down. Angst, but will have happy ending. Please read and review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Danny crossed under the crime scene tape and walked towards Flack. Danny looked terrible. He looked like he had not slept in days.

"Hey Danny, you look horrible? Everything okay? How is Lindsay doing?" Flack asked with a concerned look on his face.

"She doing better. Glad to be home but we have not been able to get much sleep lately. She is still in a lot of pain. I just wish there was something I could do for her." Danny could feel the tears forming.

"Well hang in there buddy. I know that it has been rough on you, but just remember we are all here for you. Both of you." Flack put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah I know. It's just with everything that has happened..." His voice trailed off as he sat down on a bench, the crime scene momentarily forgotten. "I mean what did we do to deserve all of this?" Flack sat down beside him but did not say anything. There was nothing to say. "She definitely did not deserve this." Danny finished as the tears began to fall. Flack put is arm around his shoulders to offer some comfort to his weary friend.

3 months ago...

Danny and Lindsay walked into the lab hand in hand. It was evident from the giant smile on there faces that they were happy. They walked into the break room where everyone was gathered.

"Finally!" Flack said as they walked in. "What is so important that you wanted all of us here?"

"Hush Flack." Stella slapped him on the back of his head. "Now what has you two smiling like two Cheshire cats?"  
"Well, we have big news!" Danny looked at Lindsay, " Actually we have two bits of big news." With that Lindsay let go of Danny's hand and showed everyone her left ring finger.

"Danny and I are engaged." Lindsay practically screamed. Stella did scream. Flack just stood there in shock., while Mac and Hawkes congratulated Danny.

"Wait a minute," Flack finally said. "Danny Messer is getting married? Did hell freeze over and nobody told me?" The comment brought another slap from Stella.

"Can it Flack." Mac snapped back. "Didn't you say that you had 'two' bits of news?"

"Yeah, well if you think the fact that I am getting married is huge," Danny glanced over at Flack, "then you better sit down, because I am also going to be a father." Stella screamed again as she ran over and gave them a hug.

"Oh my god. I cannot believe this." Tears were flowing down Stella's face. "I am so happy for both of you. When are you due?"

"Not for another 7 months." Lindsay replied.

"This is great Lindsay." Mac was beaming. "Just think there is going to be a little Messer running around the lab before too long."  
"It might be awhile before he or she is running." Danny laughed.

"I never thought I would see the day when Danny Messer would be a husband, let alone a father." This time Flack ducked when Stella went to slap him. "Ha! Missed me." Only to receive a slap from Mac, only it hurt a lot worse than Stella's did.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence buddy." Danny replied with a smirk.

"Don't listen to him, you are going to be a great father."

"Thanks Mac. Nice to know who really cares about you." Danny said laughing at Flack who was still rubbing the back of his head. "Oh and one more thing."

"More news?" Hawkes questioned.

"Yeah, Mac and Stella, we would be honored if you would be Baby Messer's god parents." The tears began to flow from Stella's eyes again and Lindsay could not be positive, but she was sure that she could see tears forming in Mac's eyes as well.

"I am sure that I can speak for Stella when I say that we would be honored." Mac embraced Lindsay in a hug and Stella hugged Danny.

Suddenly Mac's cell phone began to ring. He excused himself and took the call, leaving the rest of the team to continue the celebration. He returned a few minutes later.

"Well I hate to break up the party, but we have a BD. Lindsay you are with me. Everyone else back to work." Lindsay kissed Danny on the cheek before following Mac out the door.

"Be careful." Danny yelled at her as she made her way down the hallway.

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Mac and Lindsay arrived at the scene. Lindsay began to process the dead body, a young female, while Mac went to talk to the first officer on scene. Lindsay was on cloud nine and was finding it difficult to focus on her work, when something caught her eye. She stood up and walked over to the dumpster that stood several feet away. She put her hand on her gun, something just did not feel right. She peered around the corner, when suddenly a cat ran from underneath the dumpster down the alley. She jumped at the sight of the cat. She let out a sigh of relief and than a chuckle. _Scared of a cat, I need to make a mental note not to tell Danny this. He will never let me live it down, she thought to herself. _She turned to head back to the body. Suddenly she was face to face with a rather large man, who was covered in blood. Blood she could only assume was the dead girl's blood.

It all happened so fast. She reached for her gun but before she could react she heard gunshot. She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. She screamed out in pain as the blood began to pour out on too the ground. The man took off down the alley when he heard Mac shout. Lindsay saw Mac pull his gun and begin to chase after him. Mac had almost reached Lindsay when the man turned to fire back at them, but Mac fired first hitting the man in the chest. Lindsay began to fall forward, suddenly her knees would no longer support her. Mac lunged toward her and caught her before her head hit the ground. He slowly rolled her onto her back and noticed the bullet hole in her stomach.

"Oh my god, Lindsay!"

"Mac, the baby..."

"Hang on. Stay with me." Mac gripped Lindsay's hand with one and pressed down on her stomach with the other. She was losing a lot of blood. "Someone call 911.'

"Ambulance is on the way." One officer yelled back.

"Come on Lindsay. Don't you leave me Danny cannot lose you. You have to fight." Lindsay struggled to stay a wake. Mac could feel her grip loosening in his hand. _Dear god please! We've already lost Adein, we cannot lose Lindsay too, Mac prayed to himself. _Lindsay's eyes rolled back in her head and her hand slipped from Mac's. "Damn it Lindsay! Fight!! I need you to fight!"

In a few seconds the ambulance arrived. The EMT shouted at Mac to move and it snapped him back to reality. He watched at the loaded her onto the stretcher.

"We are taking her to Mercy." One EMT shouted back at Mac.

"She is pregnant. About 2 months." Mac told the EMT. A look of horror crossed the EMT's face. Mac knew instantly what that meant. The EMT closed the door and they sped away. As the ambulance pulled away, Flack pulled up. He jumped out of his car and sprinted over to Mac.

"Oh my god Mac. What happened? I heard the call, officer down"

"He shot her."Mac pointed at the man lying in the alley. "He just shot her."

"Shot who?" Praying that what he was thinking was wrong. Praying that it was not her.

"Lindsay!" Mac yelled. "He shot her in the stomach. She has lost a lot of blood." He looked down at his blood stained clothes.

"Shit!" Flack stood there in shock for a minute. "We need to call Danny. What hospital are they taking her to?" Flack pulled out his cell phone and began to dial Stella. Mac did not answer, he just stood there in a daze. "Mac, what hospital?" Flack yelled.

"Mercy." Mac snapped out of his daze.

"Bonasera."

"Stella, it is Flack. I need you to find Danny and get to Mercy hospital as quick as you can. Lindsay's been shot."

"What? How bad?" Stella could not believe what she was hearing.

"I am not sure, but Mac is covered in her," Flack paused, struggling to finish his sentence, "blood. He is covered in her blood. Mac said that she hit in the stomach."

"Oh my god, the baby!"

"I know Stella, I know. Mac and I will meet you there."

Stella closed her phone and went in search of Danny. She found him in the DNA lab with Hawkes. Danny flashed the god mother of his child a smile but it quickly faded when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Something happen to Montana?"

"Danny we need to go." Stella began to cry. "Lindsay's been shot. She is on the way to Mercy Hospital."

"Shot? Where at? Is she going to be okay?" Danny flooded Stella with questions as they headed for the door.

"I am not sure. Flack did not give me any details." She knew that it was a lie, but she could not bring herself to tell him where she was shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Four hours later they were all sitting in the waiting room. Mac was wearing a pair of surgical scrubs that one of the ER nurses have given him. He did not want Danny to see him covered in Lindsay's blood.

"I am looking for Detective Monroe's family?" A young doctor asked as he poked his head into the waiting room.

"I am her fiance, Detective Danny Messer." Danny jumped up from his seat, quickly followed by Mac and Stella. "Is she okay? What about the baby?"

"Well I am afraid that I have some bad news." Danny felt his heart sink. "Detective Monroe made it through the surgery okay but I am afraid that we could not save the baby. The bullet ripped through her uterus causing her to miscarry almost immediately. There was nothing that we could do. The baby was gone the moment she was shot. I am sorry." Danny went weak in the knee. Mac reached out and steadied him.

"I am afraid that there is more," the doctor continued. Danny was not sure how much more he could take. "The bullet is lodged near her spinal column. It appears to have damaged her spinal cord. We will not know the full extent of the damage until she wakes up, but I have to warn you, there is a possibility that Detective Monroe will never walk again." Stella let out a gasp.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked as he tried to wrap his brain around what the doctor had just old them.

"Like I said, we will know more when she wakes up. You need to prepare for the worst but pray for the best."

The all stood there in silence for several minutes. It was like a nightmare, one from which they all wanted to wake from.

"Excuse me? I am Dr. Sheldon Hawkes. I was wondering if I might take a look at Lindsay's charts?" Sheldon asked.

"As long as it is okay with her fiance, I do not have a problem with it." The doctor replied. Danny nodded his head and they both exited the waiting room. Mac led Danny over to the chairs trying to comfort his young CSI.

"Are you okay?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"No, I am not okay! My fiance was shot, she may never walk again and we lost our baby. I am not okay." The tears poured from Danny's eyes. "How am I going to tell her that she lost the baby? She is going to be devastated."

"You will tell her the truth, just like you will tell her the truth about her spinal cord. She deserves that. You need to be strong. It is going to be a long recovery for her and she is going to need someone there for her. Even if she says she doesn't, she will." Mac pulled Danny over and gave him a hug. Mac could not believe how the day had turned out. Not 5 hours ago they were all in the break room rejoicing at the news that not only were Danny and Lindsay getting married but also having a baby. In a blink of an eye everything changed. _It should have been me. I should have been paying more attention. I should have let Danny and Lindsay have the day off to celebrate, Mac thought to himself. _"Danny I am so sorry. I wish there was something else I could do for you. I wish that..."

Mac it is not your fault." Danny cut him off. "I don't want you to blame yourself."

They sat there in silence for another hour before Sheldon returned.

"I looked over her charts and everything Dr. Wilson said is true. The bullet is too close to her spinal column to remove and it does appear that there is some damage to the cord."

"Do you have any good news? I just need a little good news. Anything?" Danny pleaded.

"The damage to her internal organs were easily repaired. With the exception of the spinal cord injury she should make a full recovery."

"Can I see her now?"

"Yeah I will show you to her room."


	4. Chapter 4

Danny's heart broke when he saw her lying in the bed. She looked pale and weak. He walked up to the edge of the bed and grabbed her hand. He leaned down and kissed her lift ring finger. The ring, that yesterday fit her hand perfectly, felt loss on her small finger. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand while he pushed her hair out of her face. Danny felt her begin to stir from his contact.

"Lindsay open your eyes baby. Let me see those big brown eyes." Danny continued to run his hand across her face. "Come on baby. Open your eyes." Slowly she began to open her eyes. Her gaze met his blue eyes and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Hey Montana, you really scared me today."

"Danny, what happened? And why, why can't I fell my legs?" Danny saw a look of panic spread across her face.

"Baby you were shot. The bullet did some damage to you spinal cord and..." He could not bring himself to finish. But the look on his face must have said it all because she began to cry.

"I am sorry Lindsay, but I am afraid that I have more bad news." Danny took a deep breath. "You lost the baby. The bullet tore through your uterus and caused you to miscarry." Danny now had tears pouring from his eyes again. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, before wrapping her up in a hug. The sat there in silence, neither one not really knowing what to say.

About thirty minutes later they were still wrapped in each others embrace, neither one with any more tears left to shed, when Mac and Stella walked in.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" Stella asked. Her eyes were puffy and red. It was clear that she had been crying. Mac's shoulder was completely soaked with Stella's tears and his eyes were glassy and slightly blood shot. Lindsay just stared at them. It was obvious that these two people were hurting as much as she was.

"I am not sure. Everything is happening so fast." Lindsay replied fighting back the tears that were forming again.

"I know, but remember we all here for you." Mac answered, reaching for her hand.

"I know and I appreciate that. I really do, but if you don't mind I would like to be alone with Danny for a while."

"Okay, what ever you want. We will be just down the hall. You hang in there." Stella said as she leaned over and hugged her friend. Mac followed with a kiss on Lindsay's cheek and they left the room.

"Danny could you go get the doctor?" Danny jumped.

"Why?Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"No baby, I am okay. I just want to talk to the doctor. I need to here it from him."

"Are you sure you are okay?" Lindsay nodded. "Okay, I will see if I can find him."

A few minutes later Danny returned with Dr. Wilson. The doctor went over everything with Lindsay, telling her the same things that he had told Danny. He did some preliminary tests and the results were not promising. Although she thought she could feel something in her left foot she could not be sure. Her right foot, on the other hand, she felt nothing. The doctor said that it might be swelling and they would know more in a couple days.

"Dr. Wilson I need to know. What are the chances that I will walk again?"

"It is really to early to say, but with the damage that I saw and the results of these early test I would say probably less than 10." Lindsay grabbed Danny's hand. "I am sorry that I do not have better news. If either of you need anything just give me a call." He handed Danny one of his cards. "It has my cell number on the back. Call night or day and I will see you in the morning. Try and get some rest."

"I am so sorry honey, you do not deserve this." Danny said after the doctor left the room.

"Neither do you." Lindsay replies.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked looking confused.

"You did not sign up for this." Lindsay let go of his hand. "You did not sign up to send the rest of your life with a cripple." Lindsay fidgeted with her engagement ring. "You deserve more than this."

"Lindsay Monroe!" Danny yelled. "You look at me." Danny pulled her chin and forced her to look at him. "I am only going to say this once. I love you. I will always love you. That is not going to change just because you may or may not have to be in a wheel chair. I am not going anywhere. I am going to help you through this and then we are going to get married. Nothing has changed."

"But..." Danny cut her off.

"But nothing. I love you more than life itself. Yeah, today sucks. It might possibly be the worse day of my life but not because you might be paralyzed. I thought that I lost you today. When Stella told me you had been shot I thought my life was over. I could not imagine living life without you. I rather have you alive and in a wheel chair than on some table in the morgue. I know that we lost our child today, but there will be time for that again someday, even if we have to adopt. So although things look terrible now and it is going to be a long road for both of us, we have each other."

"I love you Danny." Lindsay said through the tears. "More than you will ever know."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Lindsay spent three weeks in the hospital, Danny never leaving her side. After the hospital she was sent to a rehab facility for two months. There they taught her how to use her wheel chair and other tasks that she would need to learn before she could go home. She still did not have any feeling just below hips, although on occasion she would get a tingling sensation in her left foot. Her therapist told her not to get her hopes up but the tingling sensation might mean that she would one day regain use of that leg, but for now she needed to learn to live from a wheel chair. Luckily for Lindsay she had feeling everywhere else, except her legs, so the most important part of her rehab was learning to go to the bathroom by herself. She needed to learn how to get from her chair to the toilet and back to her chair before they would even consider letting her go home.

Danny visited everyday. His days consisted of work and visits to the rehab center. The only time he was at their apartment was when he slept. The rest of team was picking up the slack and Mac made every effort to keep Danny on day work, with some what normal hours. He even tried to avoid calling him in when possible. Mac could see how tired Danny was and tired to give Danny as much time off as possible.

It had been a long day at work when Danny's cell phone started ringing.

"Messer." Danny said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Danny, it's Katie."

"Everything okay?" Danny started to panic. Katie was Lindsay's therapist and he immediately thought the worst.

"Yes everything is great actually. I was just calling to tell you that Lindsay is finally going to be able to go home. She passed her home skills evaluation today and she will be released tomorrow."

"Are you serious? But yesterday she said that she was still in a lot of pain?"

"Yes she can go home and if she would take her pain medication she would not be in any pain now would she." Katie laughed. Both she and Danny had fought with Lindsay until they were blue in the face about taking her pain medication. Lindsay said that she did not like the way they made her feel and she was not going to take them. Danny was concerned that it would affect her rehab, but Lindsay was a trooper. She excepted the 'No Pain, No Gain' mantra and suffered through it. Though, Danny did have to admit that it killed him to see her in that much pain. "Did you get everything that we talked about last week?" She asked, referring to the list of items she told Danny he needed to get before Lindsay came home.

"Yes I did," Danny replied. "And the team surprised me and had the bathroom redone to be completely wheel chair accessible."

"Wow that was nice of them."

"I thought so too. Lindsay is going to be very surprise. She was really concerned about that." Danny had not told Lindsay about the bathroom yet, he wanted it to be a surprise for her as well. Mac had organized the bathroom remodel a couple weeks ago. Danny had the weekend off and had told Mac that he was going to stay at the rehab center in one of the visitor's room. When Danny came home on Sunday he found the entire team in his living room, exhausted from all the work they had done. He broke down in tears at the sight of the new bathroom. "Katie this is great news, but why are you telling me this and not Lindsay?"

"She does not know yet. I thought you might want to tell her yourself."

"I have to work until three, so I can probably be there around four."

"Sounds good. I will see you later." A couple quick good byes and Danny closed his phone. He left his office in search of Mac and Stella. He had a surprise party to plan.

"Mac, Stella just the two people I was looking for." Danny found them both in Mac's office.

"Well you look awfully happy. What's up?" Stella asked commenting on the smile on Danny's face.

"Good news. Lindsay is finally getting to come home."

"That is great Danny, when?" Mac's face lit up.

"Tomorrow and although I know that you all have already done so much for us, I was hoping I could ask for one more favor?"

"Danny, you and Lindsay are family. What ever you need."

"Thanks Mac." Danny felt his eyes glass over. "I would like all of you, the entire team, to be at our apartment when we get home tomorrow. Kind of a surprise welcome home party."

"That can be arranged. Leave everything to me." Stella said. They talked over the details and then Danny left to finish his work.


	6. Chapter 6

At 4:30pm Danny was walking through the front doors of the rehab center. He found Katie waiting for him in the lounge area.

"Sorry I am late. I had to wait on some test results."

"No big deal." Katie replied. "Ready to tell her?"

"Yeah lets go." They turned and headed towards Lindsay's room.

"Hey Montana, how are you feeling today?" Danny smiled as he walked into her room. She was sitting in her chair looking at the window.

"Hey handsome." Lindsay rolled away from the window with a big smile on her face. Danny leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Better now." She replied after they pulled apart.

"Guess what honey, I have good news?"

"What?"

"Well, Katie here told me that you passed you home skills test and tomorrow I am going to be able to take you home."

"Are you serious? I get to go home? Our home?" Lindsay screamed.

"Yep, you sure do." Katie answered. "But just because you getting to go home does not mean you are done with your therapy. You will still have therapy four days a week. There is a really good place not to far from you apartment." She handed Danny a piece of paper with information about the center on it. "Give yourself a couple more months and you may even be able to return to work on a limited schedule." Lindsay screamed again. Danny knew that as much as she wanted to get home, getting back to work was her number one priority. Although Mac was still looking for Lindsay's replacement, he promised her that she would always have a job in the lab, even if it meant doing paperwork. Danny seriously doubted how long the 'just paperwork' thing would last. He knew that Lindsay would eventually start doing more, after all there were a lot of things she could do from a chair and it would not be long before Lindsay tried to push the limits of her restrictions.

Danny stayed with Lindsay for the rest of the evening. At ten, when visiting hours were over, he kissed her goodnight and headed out. On his way out he ran into Katie. Literally. The paperwork that she had been carrying was now scattered all over the floor.

"I am so sorry Katie. Let me help you with that." Danny leaned down and helped Katie re-gather the files. "What are you doing here? I thought that you would have gone home by now?"  
"You think CSI's are the only one who have to pull doubles?" She said with a laugh.

"I guess not." Danny smiled. "Actually I am glad that I ran into you, well not into you but you know what I mean. I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for Lindsay."  
"Just doing my job, but it is nice to see a success story every once and a while." Katie said. "And remember Danny, Lindsay is a success story. It may not seem like that now, but she is a lot better off then most people here. She is getting to go home."

"I know that. Trust me, I know that. I count my blessing every day. I just have to keep reminding her that. Sometimes I think that she still thinks she will be a burden to me."

"Well just keep telling her how much you love her and remind her how lucky she is. It could have been a lot worse. I know that losing the baby was difficult but..." Danny cut her off.

"She told you about that?"

"Yeah about a month ago. She broke down in tears after I told her about my new nephew. I had no idea. We had a long talk and I think that it helped. She seemed to be in better spirits after that."

"That's good. I am glad that she talked to someone. I better be going."

"Hey one more thing before you leave." Katie paused. "Have you and Lindsay talked about what is going to happen when you get home?

"What do you mean?" Danny looked confused.

"You know that it is okay to have sex, right? It is not going to hurt her. That is coming from her doctor not just me."

"Well to be honest with you I have not even thought about it. I have been so consumed with her recovery that it just skipped my mind."

"Sex?" Katie laughed. "Sex with your fiance skipped your mind?"

"Well okay maybe not completely." Danny replied, now laughing himself. He news that they could have sex, however, did come as a surprise. He really had not given it much thought. I had already excepted that it might be a possibility that it might not happen again and he was okay with that.

"Just remember that she is still in a lot of pain. Give her time, but it will happen again. She will not be able to hold out forever, I mean look at you." Katie patted him on the chest and walked off. _She did have a point, he thought to himself._


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, after a lot of goodbyes, Danny and Lindsay left the rehab center. Danny was surprised to see how easily Lindsay went from the chair to the car. The ride home was quiet. Lindsay stared out the window, while Danny found it hard to focus on the road in front of him. She looked so beautiful sitting there. Finally they pulled up in front of their apartment building. Lindsay, once again, easily made it from the car to her chair. Danny gathered her things and they headed up to the apartment. Danny unlocked the door and let Lindsay go in first.

"SURPRISE!" Lindsay immediately began to cry at the sight of all of her friends. Not to mention the giant 'Welcome Home Lindsay' sign that was hanging in the living room. No doubt Stella's idea.

"Welcome home kiddo." Stella said as she leaned down and gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks Stella. It is great to be home." Danny was sure that he had not seen Lindsay smile that big in a long time.

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up. They had all been to see Lindsay in rehab, but since it was an hour away the visits were sparse. Lindsay understood, but she still missed seeing her friends. Danny showed Lindsay the bathroom that they had done for her and she began to cry again.

"Oh my god, I cannot believe that you did all of this for me."  
"Lindsay you are family. This is what family does. We take care of one another." Flack replied as she reached down and grabbed Lindsay's hand. "We love ya' Linds and we would do anything for you." The entire room was shocked at Flack's words. They were words you expected to hear from Mac, or maybe Hawkes, but certainly not Flack. Danny walked over and gave his best friend a hug.

"Thanks man." Danny said in a hushed tone so that only Flack could hear. Flack nodded, nothing more needed to be said. Much later that evening Danny noticed Lindsay wincing. Realizing that it had been a long day for her, he decided that it was time for the party to end.

"Well guys I think that it might be time to call it a night." Lindsay mouthed a silent thank you. Everyone agreed and once all the good byes were said Danny and Lindsay were alone in their apartment for the first time in almost 3 months.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were in pain earlier?" Danny asked looking concerned.

"I am okay, my back just hurts a little that is all. I think that I going to go to bed. It has been a long day."

"Okay, do you need any help?"  
"No, I think I can do it."

"Alright, but if you need anything just yell. I am going to clean up a bit then I will be in."

Again, much to his surprise she did not yell for him and when he went to the bedroom he found her lying on the bed. Danny undressed and crawled into bed beside her. He leaned over to give her a kiss when he noticed that her eyes were tightly closed and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"It hurts." Was all she could manage to say.

"Do we need to call someone?" Danny asked, very concerned. He was breaking his heart to see her in this much pain.

"No." She said through gritted teeth. "It always hurts like this at night."

"Is there anything I can do?" Danny thought about suggesting her pain pills but he knew that she would just refuse them.

"Just hold me." Lindsay replied. With that, Danny wrapped his arms around her and carefully pulled her close to him. He felt how tense she was and wanted nothing more than to make the pain go away. Neither of them got much sleep that first week home.


	8. Chapter 8

Back To Present Day...

Danny and Flack sat on the bench for a few more minutes, while Danny tried to regain his thoughts.

"I just wish there was something more I could do for her."

"I know buddy, just hang in there." Flack replied.

"Thanks man. Now let's get back to work." With that Danny and Flack went back to work.

Another month passed and Lindsay's pain was getting better. She was actually able to sleep through the night most of the time. She was getting stronger too. She was able to get around with the wheelchair with ease now. Lindsay seemed to be returning to her old self. She was happier than Danny had seen her in a long time. Occasionally Danny would still find her staring out the window lost in her thoughts of what could have been, still mourning the baby they lost. However, those moments seemed to be less and less. Lindsay was so independent that she had even taken to going to rehab by herself. It was just a couple blocks away and she enjoyed getting out by herself. Danny was working more now. Mac had still not found a replacement for Lindsay and Danny decided that it was time to help pick up the slack. It had been four months since Lindsay had been shot and for the first time things were starting to return to normal.

Lindsay left rehab one afternoon and headed for the lab. She had received some good news and she wanted to tell Danny immediately. The lab was several blocks away but it was a nice day, so Lindsay decided against a cab. She arrived at the lab a short time later. It was the first time she had been back since that day and it felt a little strange when she got off the elevator. All her nervous felling washed away when she saw Stella practically running at her with a big smile on her face.

"Lindsay, what are you doing here?" Stella asked as she gave Lindsay a hug.

"I am looking for Danny. Have you seen him?"

"I think that he is your alls office. Anything wrong? Everything okay?" Stella asked, just slightly concerned.

"Everything is great. I just came from rehab and I got some good news and I could not wait to tell Danny." About that time Lindsay saw Danny coming down the hallway.

"Danny." She yelled as she rolled over to him.

"Montana, what are you doing here?" He asked as he leaned over and kissed her. "I thought that you had rehab this afternoon?"  
"I just finished and I got some good news. I did not want to wait until tonight so I came to see you." Lindsay said with a smile.

"Please tell me you took a cab?"

"No."

"You came here all by yourself?" Danny frowned. "That is over 15 blocks."

"I know, but you can make good time in one of these." Danny heard Stella laugh. _Good to see that she has her sense of humor back, Danny thought._

"Well, who am I to argue. What is this good news that you are so excited about?"

"The therapist said that I can cut my rehab down to two days a week."

"That is great." Both Danny and Stella said in unison.

"There is more. He also said that I am now cleared to return to work for at least two days a week. Obviously there will be some restrictions, but I can come back to the lab." Lindsay could not contain her joy.

"Are you serious?" Danny was in shock. "But Katie said that it would probably be a couple months. Are you sure that it is not too soon?"  
"Danny it has been four months. I am ready. I cannot stay in that apartment much longer. I want to come back to work." Lindsay gave Danny her best puppy dog eyes. One look from Danny and she knew that he was done for.

"Not the puppy dog eyes." Danny moaned. "Fine, you win. As if there was ever any doubt. Well I guess all we have to do now is talk to Mac."

"Ask Mac what?" Mac asked as he rounded the corner. "Lindsay. This is surprise. What brings you to the lab?" Lindsay handed Mac a piece of paper. "Well then welcome back."

"Thanks Mac. I cannot wait to get back to work. I never thought that I would be so excited about doing paperwork."

"Well it will be nice to have you back. It has not been the same here without you. How does Friday sound?"

"Sounds great."

"We will see you bright and early Friday than." Mac leaned over and gave Lindsay a kiss on the cheek and then walked away with Stella in tow.

"How much longer do you have cowboy?"  
"I have a few more things to do, shouldn't be more than an hour maybe an hour and a half."

"Okay, I will wait for you than. It will give me a chance to visit with everyone."

"After I am done, why don't we go out and celebrate?"

"Okay, come find me when you are done." Lindsay yelled back at him. She was already halfway down the hall. _Damn she can make good time in that thing, he laughed to himself._


	9. Chapter 9

Lindsay made her way through the lab. She found Sheldon and Flack in the break room. She quickly told them the good news and they both gave her a hug. They sat there and talked for a long time, mostly catching Lindsay up on all the good lab gossip. Sheldon got a page and had to leave but he gave Lindsay another hug and told her he would see her on Friday.

"Flack, now that we are alone I wanted to thank you for being there for Danny through all this." Lindsay said in a serious tone.

"That's what friends are for."

"I know, but I still wanted to thank you. I know that this has not been easy on him. I know that he puts up a strong front but deep down inside..." Flack cut her off.

"He loves you. Deep down inside he loves you. More than I think you will ever know. Promise me that you will never forget that?"

"I promise." Flack leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You hitting on my fiance Flack?" Danny asked as he walked into the break room.

"Just trying to convince her that she picked the wrong 'city boy'." Flack said with a laugh, giving Lindsay a wink.

"Very funny Flack." Danny smiled. "You ready honey? I am all done."

"Lead the way."

Three hours later they arrived back at their apartment. Danny could see how happy Lindsay was and it made him happy. Everything just felt right. Although they had not talked about getting married since the day they announced their engagement, he did not care. He knew that eventually they would get married. Whether is was tomorrow or five years from now, it made no difference to him. All he cared about was the woman lying beside him on the couch. He loved everything about her. Her smell, her hair, her eyes, her skin... Danny could not take it anymore and he rolled her over and he kissed her. At first it was slow, but it soon grew more passionate. They both knew where this was headed. Danny ran his fingers down her arm, causing her to shiver. He felt an urge inside of him begin to burn as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Montana." He managed to say between kisses.

"Danny, I love you." She said as she pulled away. "It has been too long."

"I know baby." Danny needed her, like he had never needed anything before. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Yes." She could feel body begin to tremble.

"Just promise me you will tell me if I start to hurt you, okay?" Lindsay nodded her head and in one quick motion he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, they made quick exits from those clothes and for the time time in four months Danny made love to his fiance. The love of his life.

Hours later, after what Danny could only describe as the best sex they had ever had, they lay in the bed still wrapped up in each other arms.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"  
"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I am not sure that I could have gotten through this without you." Lindsay felt a tear roll down her cheek. "At first I was scared that things would change. That we would change. I was afraid that you would feel differently about me..." Danny pressed a finger to her lips.

"I told you in the hospital that I was not going anywhere. I am still here. I love you. I will always love you."

Lindsay looked down at her engagement ring. For the first time in a long time she felt blessed.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been one year since the shooting and finally things were back to normal. Lindsay no longer had to go to physical therapy, with the understanding that she continue to exercise on her own and she was now back to work full time. She was not permitted in the field but she able to everything else in the lab.

Mac had finally found a replacement for Lindsay. Her name was Sarah Scott. She was from Lexington, Kentucky and was hand picked by Mac. Lindsay immediately took a liking to the new girl. She took it upon herself to help her out. Lindsay remembered very vividly what it felt like to be the new girl so far from home.

"Hey Montana, how is it going?" Danny asked sitting down beside her in the break room. He noticed that she seemed a little depressed.

"Okay, I guess. I was just thinking about everything that has happened this year." Danny could see a tear roll down her cheek.

"I know." Danny said as he wiped the tear away with his thumb. "But we still have each other, that has to count for something right?" He said giving her his best Messer smile.

"I love you Danny."

"I love you too. Now come here." Danny leaned over until their lips met in a slow gentle kiss. The kiss quickly grew more passionate until they were interrupted by Stella and Flack.

"Get a room you two." Flack said with a laugh.

"Everything okay?" Stella asked, noticing the tears in Lindsay's eyes.

"Yeah, everything is okay. It's just that today it has been exactly one year since..." Lindsay got lost in her thoughts, unable to finish what she was saying. Danny reached over and grabbed her hand, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"I know kiddo." Stella said with a smile. "That is why we thought that we should all go out tonight for some drinks. You know kind of a celebration. What do you say?"

"I don't know. I am not really in the mood to celebrate."

"Come on Lindsay it will be fun. Not to mention it's all on Mac. He said that it was time that the lab had some fun." Just as Stella finished Mac walked in.  
"Are you serious?" Danny asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, don't look so surprised Danny." Mac said with a laugh. "I know how tough the last year has been on everybody. You two in particular but also on the rest of the team. There were a lot of double and triple shifts pulled and I think that it time that we had night out as a team. So come on Lindsay what do you say? Sheldon and Adam are in. We are just waiting on you and Danny?"

"Okay, I guess I don't want to be the only one not taking advantage of weak moment from the great Mac Taylor." Lindsay said with a laugh.

"Great, we all meet across the street at Ralph's, say 8pm?"  
Everyone agreed and went back to work. Once back in their office, something lying on Lindsay's desk caught Danny's eye.

"Montana what's that?" Danny asked pointing to the magazine on her desk.

"Oh that's nothing." She quickly grabbed it and shoved it into the top drawer.

"It was not nothing. Was that what I thought it was?" Danny smiled. "Are you looking at bridal magazines?"

"So what if I was? We are engaged aren't we?" Lindsay smile back. They had been engaged just over a year now and until recently Lindsay had not given the wedding much thought. However, two weeks ago while at the store she spotted a bridal magazine and felt compelled to buy it. Now it was all she could think about. She was ready to start planning the wedding.

"Last time I checked you were still wearing my ring." Danny laughed.

"Well, I thought that maybe it was time to start thinking about the wedding."

"Are you serious?" Danny almost fell out of his chair.

"Yeah, I have been thinking about it a lot lately and I think that it is time."  
"Is tomorrow too soon?"  
"Ha, ha very funny." Lindsay smirked. "I was thinking next summer. Maybe sometime in June?"

"Sounds perfect." Danny leaned over and was just about to kiss her when Flack walked in carrying a file.

"Seriously, do you two ever stop?" Flack dropped the file off on Lindsay's desk and walked out shaking his head.

"He's just jealous." Danny said, leaning in to finish the kiss, only to be interrupted again.

"Oh I am sorry. I just..." Sarah blushed red with embarrassment.

"That's okay. Did you need something?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, I ran into Detective Flack in the hall and he said that he dropped off the Brightmann file with you."

"You can just call him Flack, we all know that he is a detective." Danny replied, to which Lindsay slapped his arm.

"Be nice." Lindsay said as she handed Sarah the file.

"Thanks." and with that Sarah turned and walked out.

"Do you think that we should invite Sarah out for drinks with us?" Lindsay asked after she left. "I know that she does not have many friends here yet."

"Yeah if you want. I am sure that others won't mind hanging with the newbie."

"Newbie? That is the best you could come up with?" Lindsay laughed as she left the office.

"What, Kentucky just didn't sound right." He hollered down the hall.

Lindsay found Sarah in the trace lab. It amazed Lindsay how much Sarah reminder her of herself. Both were from small towns and both dreamed of making a name for themselves in the big city. Although she had only been here a couple weeks, she had already proven herself valuable asset to the team.

"Got a second Sarah?"  
"Yeah, what's going on?"  
"The whole team is going out for drinks over at Ralph's tonight, would you like to join us? It's Mac treat, so I highly recommend it. Who knows when he will do it again"

"That sounds great. What is the occasion?"

"Well it is kind of a celebration." Lindsay paused. "It was exactly one year ago today that I was shot and well..."

"We are celebrating the day you got shot?" Sarah interrupted, with shock in her voice.

"Well not exactly. It has been a long year for everyone and Mac thought we could use a night of fun."

"Oh I see. Are you sure that I will not be intruding?"

"Not at all." Lindsay was already heading for the door. "See you at 8."


	11. Chapter 11

That night the team spent the evening drinking and laughing. Mac was glad to see everyone happy, especially Lindsay. He knew how difficult today had been and he knew that this what she needed.

"Hey guys, could I have your attention please?" Danny said as she stood up. "Lindsay and I have something very important to tell you."

"You are finally getting that room?" Flack laughed only to receive a slap on the head from Stella.

"You know Flack, if I didn't know any better I would say that you are jealous." Lindsay replied. "But I am sorry, my heart belongs to this cowboy, however give me your number in case this doesn't work out." Everyone laughed and Flack turned about 10 shades of red.

"Montana, I'm hurt." Danny laughed as he grabbed his chest.

"Just keeping my options open." Lindsay joked. "Mrs. Lindsay Flack. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"I knew you would come around." Flack laughed as she pulled Lindsay close to him.

"And here I was going to ask you to be my best man." Danny said as he pulled Lindsay back.

"Careful guys I am not a yo-yo." Everyone laughed.

"Wait a minute, did you say best man? Are you too finally..." But before he could finish he was interrupted by Stella.

"Did you finally set a date?" She practically shrieked.

"Yes and no. We have decided on June but as for the exact date nothing has been decided yet." Lindsay answered.

"Well it is about time." Mac said. "I propose a toast. To Danny and Lindsay, the future Mr. And Mrs. Messer." Everyone raised there glasses in salute.

"So what do you say Flack, will you be my best man?"

"Of course man, you didn't even have to ask." Danny gave Flack a hug.

"Just no more hitting on my girl, okay?"

"I can't help it if she finds me irresistible." Flacked laughed.

"Very funny Flack."

"I really am happy for both of you." Flack leaned over and gave Lindsay a hug.

"Thanks Flack." Lindsay smiled. "And Stella, I was hoping that would be my maid of honor." Stella screamed and lunged at her friend, engulfing her in a giant hug.

"I would be honored. Oh we have so much to do. This is going to be so much fun." Stella was on cloud nine.

"We want all of you involved." Danny continued.

"Just tell us when and where and we are there." Adam replied.

The women spent the rest of the evening talking about the wedding, while the men played pool. Mac found himself watching his team and smiling. Mac had been right, this is exactly what they needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Two months before the wedding Lindsay woke up in a cold sweat. Mac had called Danny in to work early that morning and she found herself alone in the apartment. The laid in bed trying to figure out what had caused her to wake up. Then out of no where it happened again. Unbelievable pain ran through her legs. _Wait! Pain! I can feel pain. Pain in my legs! _Lindsay did know whether to be excited or scared. It felt like a thousand pin pricks radiating down her legs. The pain was unreal. She reached for her cellphone and quickly dialed Danny's number. It went straight to voice mail.

"Damn it!" Lindsay said as she winced from the pain. The pain was not going away and now she has having pain in her stomach, so she decided to call 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator on the other end asked.

"I am Detective Lindsay Monroe, NYPD Crime Lab. I am a paraplegic but I am having horrible pain in my legs and stomach." Lindsay paused as another wave of pain hit. "I work up with pain radiating up and down my legs. It hurts so bad."

"Okay. Can you tell me your address?"

"Yeah." Lindsay gave the operator her address. "Please hurry. It really hurts. I think that I am going to be sick."

"Help is on the way. Just stay calm." The operator continued to stay on the line until Lindsay told her that the EMT's had arrived. The EMT's loaded her into the ambulance and sped off for Mercy Hospital.

An hour later Mac was sitting at is desk when his cell phone rang.

"Detective Taylor."

"Detective, my name is Dr. Stevens. I am calling from Mercy Hospital. I have been trying to reach a Detective Messer about a patient that I have here. A Detective Monroe."

"Oh my god, what happened? Is she okay?

"I really need to talk to Detective Messer."

"I am their boss. Just tell me if she is okay?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot give out any information. I need you find Detective Messer and bring him the hospital as soon as possible. There are some things that we need to discuss."  
"We will be there soon." Mac closed his phone and sprinted out of his office. He found Danny in the trace lab with Stella.

"Danny!"  
"Hey Mac, what's up? Were you running?"

"I just got a call from a Dr. Stevens at Mercy Hospital. He said that he has been trying to reach you." Danny's felt sick to his stomach. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. _Stupid battery! _"It's Lindsay. She is in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He would not tell me anything. He just said to find you and bring you to the hospital." Danny glanced down at the evidence he had been looking at and then at Stella.

"Go Danny. I will finish up here. I will be there as soon as I can. Call as soon as you know what is going on." With that Danny and Mac headed for the door.

"Excuse me. I am looking for my fiance, Detective Lindsay Monroe. A Dr. Stevens called and said that she was here." Danny waited as the nurse at the desk typed in Lindsay's name.

"She is in surgery. I will page Dr. Stevens. He was the doctor on call when she came it. If you would both have a seat in the waiting room, I am sure he will be with you in a minute." Danny did not hear anything after 'she is in surgery.' Mac led Danny to the waiting room, where they sat waiting for Dr. Stevens.

"Detective Messer?" Both Danny and Mac jumped up.

"I am Detective Messer. What is going on? All the nurse at the front desk said was that Lindsay was in surgery. I don't understand?"

"I am Dr. Stevens. I treated Detective Monroe when she came in. She was having extreme pain in her legs and her stomach." He paused to let the information sink in. "We took some x-rays and we discovered that the bullet that had been lodged near her spine had shifted. The bullet was pushing into her intestinal wall. That is what was causing her stomach pain. The surgery is to remove the bullet and stop the internal bleeding that it was causing."

"What about the pain in her legs? I mean she is paralyzed from the waist down. How can she be having pain in her legs?"

"Well it appears that since the bullet shifted, the residual swelling around her spine has decreased. It is in my opinion that Detective Monroe is getting feeling back in her legs. The pain was from the nerve endings basically re-activating."

"Are you serious?" Danny felt light headed. "Are you telling me that she might walk again?"

"It appears that way. It will take some time. She has not used her legs in a year and a half, so her muscles are going to be extremely weak. But it time I would say yes, she will walk again."

"That is unbelievable news doctor." Mac said as he shook the doctors hand. Danny was too stunned to speak.

"Dr. Wilson is performing Lindsay's surgery. I will let the OR know that you are here."

"Thanks you." Dr. Stevens turned and walked away. Leaving a still stunned Danny and a very Mac in the waiting room.

"Come on Danny, lets go up to the surgery floor and wait for Dr. Wilson." Mac started to leave the waiting room, but before he could Danny grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Mac could feel tears hitting his shoulder. "It is going to be okay Danny." They stood there for a few more minutes before heading upstairs.

Note: I don't have clue about the medical stuff. I wanted to try and make it realistic. I didn't just want her to wake up one day and be able to walk. I hope that you like it and that it does not come across to unrealistic.


	13. Chapter 13

Once upstairs, Mac decided to call Stella. She was probably worried sick.

"Bonasera."

"Hey Stella, it's me."

"Oh thank god, Mac. I am going crazy here. What is going on?" Mac proceeded to tell her everything that Dr. Stevens had told them. Everything from the bullet moving to Lindsay walking again. "Are you serious? Lindsay is going to be able to walk? This is the best news I have ever heard. When do they think she will be out of surgery?"

"I am not sure. It will probably be a little while longer. Could you please tell the rest of the team. Tell anyone who wants to come down that we are in the surgery waiting room."

"Sure thing, Mac. I am almost done here. I will be there is about an hour. Oh, before I go, how is Danny doing?"

"I think that he is still in shock. First with the surgery and than with the walking."

"Tell him to hang in there. I will see you soon." She closed her cell phone and went in search of the rest of the team.

An hour later the entire team was sitting in the waiting room. Hawkes had already gone over Lindsay's chart from the ER and confirmed what Dr. Stevens had said. Hawkes told Danny to be cautiously optimistic, that only time would tell how much feeling Lindsay would recover. But he said that with the amount and type of pain that Lindsay was describing in the ER, it sounded promising.

"Detective Messer." Dr. Wilson said as he entered the waiting room. "It has been a while and I am happy to report that this time I have good news."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes. The 'floating bullet' did very little damage and it was easily repaired. Did Dr. Stevens explain the details to you? About the pain in her legs?"

"Yeah, he said that she was getting feeling back in her legs. He said that the swelling went down when the bullet moved."

"Right. We will not know how much feeling has returned until she wakes up and we run some tests. But things look good. I have to say that it is somewhat of a miracle. If that bullet had not shifted she would never have regained movement in her legs. The way the bullet was embedded I never in a million years that it would have moved. She is very lucky."

"Dr. Wilson, I have a question?" Mac stood up next to Danny. "If the bullet had been removed when she was shot, would she have been able to walk sooner?"

"Probably, but the risk of the surgery was too great. I think Dr. Hawkes here will agree to that." Shedlon nodded in agreement. "The way the bullet was embedded in the spinal column there was only a 10-15 chance that we would have been able to remove it without doing further damage. One small slip could have left her a quad."

"I see."

"Danny, would you like me to show you to her room?"

"Yes, thank you."

"It was good seeing all of you again." Dr. Stevens shook Mac's hand. "And like I said I am glad that I had better news this time."

Danny walked into Lindsay's room. He was really getting tired of seeing the love of his life laying in a hospital bed. It made his heart break every time. He walked up to her and took her hand.

"Montana, sweetie, open you eyes."

"Danny?"

"Yeah, sweetie, its me. You have got to quit doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Scaring the crap out of me." Lindsay let out a chuckle. "I am glad that you think it is funny. I am serious. I am not sure how much more my heart can take."

"I am sorry. What exactly happened?" Danny told her everything. He told her about the bullet moving and about the internal bleeding. But before he could tell her about the pain in her legs. Her eyes went wide open. "Oh my god, I can feel my legs." She looked down at her legs and tried moving her toes. It took a lot of effort, but they moved. "Did you see that Danny? I moved my toes."

"I saw. Oh baby, I am so happy for you." He leaned in and started to kiss her when Dr. Wilson walked in.

"Oh I am sorry to interrupt, but I need to run some preliminary tests. How are you feeling Lindsay?"

"I can feel my legs." She almost screamed.

"Well that it is good. Just try not to move to much. I do not want you tearing out your stitches. Okay lets see what we have here." Dr. Wilson ran the same tests that he preformed on Lindsay the day she got shot but this time the results were dramatically different. Lindsay had all of her feeling back. She was able to move all of her toes when asked. Her legs muscles were too weak to move anything else, but it was a start. "Well I am happy to report that you will be up and walking in no time."

"This is incredible."

"But just so you know, the physical therapy that you had before is nothing compared to the therapy that you are going to have to go through this time. There is going to be a lot of pain and it is going to take a while. It is not going to happen over night."

"I have two months." Lindsay replied as she turned to look at Danny.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"I will be walking in two months." She never took her eyes off Danny.

"That might be pushing it a little. Don't rush it."

"I am getting married in two months and I am going to WALK down that aisle. Two months." Danny leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Two months." Danny said as they pulled away.

"Well, I will leave you two alone. I understand you motivation Lindsay, really I do. Just don't push yourself too hard. I will see you later."


	14. Chapter 14

Finally the day arrived. It seemed like an eternity had passed since Danny had proposed. Now today, he would finally marry Lindsay. _Mrs. Lindsay Messer. I like the sound of that. Danny thought to himself._ Danny fidgeted with his bow tie and tried not to look nervous.

"Calm down man. This is suppose to be the happiest day of your life. You look like you about to pass out."

"Very funny! I will remember you said that on your wedding day." Flacks cocky grin slowly faded.

"That ain't funny!."

"I told Mac that once too you know, now look at me."

On the other side of the church, Lindsay was standing in front of the mirror admiring her dress. More than her dress, she was admiring the fact that she was standing. It had been a long two months since her last surgery. Dr. Wilson was right, the physical therapy was insane. Lindsay did not know that pain like that existed. But all it took was on look at her engagement ring and she would always find the strength to push through it. Mac had given her a medical leave from work so that she could work on her rehabilitation. She was an animal. Whatever they told her to do, she did that and more. She was determined to walk down the aisle at her wedding and no one was going to stop her.

"Hey Lindsay, are you paying attention to me?" Stella said with her hands on her hips. There was no need to answer, Lindsay's face said it all. She had no idea that Stella was even there let alone talking to her. Lindsay looked around and she was surprised to see not only Stella, but Peyton and Sarah as well.

"I am sorry. I guess I was daydreaming." Lindsay said with a smile.

"I guess you are allowed." Stella smiled. "Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes, Stella for the hundredth time. I have everything."

"Lets just go through it one more time to be sure."

"Whatever."

"Something old?"

"My engagement ring, it was Danny's grandmothers."

"Something new?"

"My dress. Which I absolutely love by the way."

"Something borrowed?"

"This pearl necklace from Sarah." She pointed to her neck. "They are beautiful Sarah. I really appreciate it."

"It was the least I could do. After all, Lindsay, you have been a really good friend to me. Actually you all have." Sarah glanced over at Stella and Peyton. "You sure know how to make a girl feel welcome."

"Just remember Sarah in the lab we are more than friends, we are family. We take care of each other." Stella replied, giving the young CSI a hug. "Okay where were we, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Right, something blue?"

"Oh my god I don't have anything blue."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Just joking. Jeez Stella, calm down." Lindsay laughed.

"Ha, ha very funny. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Isn't it the bride who is suppose to be nervous on her wedding day?"

"I know, I just want everything to be perfect for you." Stella smiled at her friend. "Now do you or do you not have something blue?" Lindsay laughed as she pulled up her dress to reveal a blue garter.

"Now I think that you are trying to give Danny a heart attack." Sarah said as they all started to laugh.

"Everyone decent?" Mac asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, you can come in." Lindsay replied and Mac came into the room. Mac stopped in his tracks. He had never seen Lindsay look more beautiful.

"Lindsay you look..." Mac tried to come up with perfect word for how she looked but nothing seemed big enough. "I am at a loss for words. You look beautiful."

"Thank you Mac. Now stop it before I start crying. Stella and Peyton will kill you if you make me ruin my makeup." Mac laughed thinking that Lindsay was joking, but when he saw the look in Stella's eyes he suddenly became very afraid for his life. Between Stella and Peyton they could kill him and nobody would ever find him.

"Okay than, no crying. Gotcha." Mac nervously smiled at the four women. "I think they are ready for us."

"Lets get this thing started than."

The guys took there places at the front of the church. Danny was clearly still nervous. Flack, Hawkes and Adam stood beside him. They made a handsome group. Sarah went down the aisle first. Stella noticed that Flack shot her a smile and even from behind she could tell that Sarah was blushing. _There is something going on between those two, Stella thought to herself. Time to bust out the office dating pool again. _Peyton went next, followed by Stella. Stella laughed when she saw how nervous Danny was. The music changed and the congregation stood up.

"Are you ready to walk down the aisle?" Mac asked as he took Lindsay by the arm.

"Walk, being the key word there Mac." Mac smiled and they proceeded down the aisle.

Danny almost fainted right than and there. There she was walking down the aisle, looking like the most beautiful thing in the whole world. Flack put his hand on Danny's shoulder to help steady him and even he had to admit that she looked stunning. He was not sure if it was the dress or the fact that she was walking that made her so gorgeous, but either way he was not sure Danny would make it through the whole ceremony.

"Who gives this women away?" The preacher asked as they reached the end of the aisle.

"I do." Mac proudly stated. He kissed Lindsay on her cheek. "I am happy for you," he whispered into her ear. Danny was now standing in front of Lindsay waiting for Mac to sit down. "Remember Danny, love is a gift. Take care of her."

"I will Mac. You know I will." Danny shook Mac's hand. Danny took Lindsay by the arm and they walked to couple of steps up to the alter.

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch. When the preacher asked if there was anyone who did not see fit why this two should marry, speak now or forever hold their peace, of course Flack spoke up.

"Last chance Linds. It is not too late to be Mrs. Lindsay Flack." The congregation laughed. For a moment Flack thought Danny was going to punch him and Stella noticed that Sarah did not find it all that amusing. _Oh yeah, something is definitely going on there._

"As tempting as that offer is Flack. I think I'm good." Lindsay laughed in response.

"Okay your loss." Flack slapped Danny on the back and stepped back into place beside Hawkes.

"With that said and done." The preached said with a chuckle in his voice. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the..." The preacher did not even get to finish before Danny had already grabbed Lindsay and gave her the biggest most passionate kiss she had ever had. They broke apart breathless.

"I have been dying to do that since you walked down the aisle."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce for the first time Mr. And Mrs. Daniel Messer." The congregation cheered as Danny and Lindsay walked down the aisle, for the first time as husband and wife.

**The End.**

I am calling it complete for now. I might add some more chapters later. Let me know what you think. Should I continue? Maybe add some stuff about Sarah and Flack (thanks to CaRiNeSs)? I could always add a baby? Give me any ideas you might have.


End file.
